


A New Family

by Aviss



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-17
Updated: 2010-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rukia had always wanted to belong to a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Family

**A new family**

Kuchiki Rukia.

The name had a nice ring to it, even if it sounded strange to her ears. Rukia supposed she would have time to get used to it.

She was a Kuchiki. Her. Rukia. The runt from the 78th Rukongai district. A Kuchiki. A noble. Wait until she told Renji!

No more fainting from hunger, no more fighting for respect. Now she had the name to command it.

Kuchiki Rukia.

She was so absorbed in her thoughts she didn't realize when they arrived at the Kuchiki house until the door closed behind her. Her new home. She followed her brother while he showed her the house, his voice cold and precise telling her where to find everything but without volunteering more information. Well, she supposed she would also need time to get used to him.

"This is your room," he said, showing her the biggest and most luxurious room Rukia had ever seen. She could have fit all her friends there and there would still be space for them to play.

He gestured for her to follow him and she did, arriving to the last room in the corridor. That one was unmistakably his. There was a picture of a woman whose likeness to Rukia was startling, and she remembered she had been told that Byakuya wanted to adopt her because she looked like his late wife.

"This is my room, you can't enter here unless I call you," he said with the same freezing manner, and Rukia nodded.

He moved and closed the door behind her, and she looked at him startled, "Nii-sama?" she called shyly, not sure of why he had done that.

"But when I call you, Rukia," he said, approaching her slowly. She felt something like fear for the first time, and took a step back, "you must come immediately."

"Nii-sama?" she kept walking backwards, trying to increase the distance he was closing, until her back was against the wall.

"You look so much like her, it's like having her back--" he whispered, and then he leaned forward and took her lips in a kiss.

Rukia froze, unable to move or even think for an instant while Byakuya's thin lips touched her, nudging softly. And then a wet tongue tried to part her lips, and she finally reacted. Scared, she struggled until Byakuya took a step back, his body still trapping her against the door.

"Nii-sama, no--" she began, her voice trembling slightly.

"Don't call me that, not here;" he said, and Rukia saw he was dead serious, and felt even more scared, "within these walls, I am not your brother."

He was kissing her again, roughly, demandingly and Rukia didn't know what to do anymore. This wasn't what she wanted, but she didn't know how to escape. He cupped one of her small breasts and Rukia shuddered.

"No, please Byakuya-sama," she whispered.

"Hisana," his voice rasped; and suddenly he was moving away from her, his cold eyes staring at her in disbelief. Rukia stood frozen. "Go. Now."

Rukia didn't need to be told twice, she turned and fled the room before he changed his mind again. She was still shaking when she locked the door to her room, still unsure of what had happened but certain it would probably happen again. She had believed that she was going to have a family, that she would have a place to belong from now on; if that was what being a noble meant she would rather be back on the streets.

But it was too late for that now.

...


End file.
